L'innocence du Coeur
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: Traduction de Yume No Yume. Lenalee,Kanda,Miranda,Lavi et Krory regardait la silhouette blanche perché sur un arbre. Devant eux se tenait The Crowned Clown, le mystérieux Exorciste semant la peur parmi les Akuma. Allen/Lenalee


**Le Cœur de l'innocence.**

Man ne m'appartient pas(sinon Lenalee et Allen serait ensemble depuis longtemps ^^), de même que l'idée de cette histoire qui appartient à _**Yume no Yume**_, un auteur ou une auteur(je sais pas...) qui est anglais(e). C'est donc une traduction d'une très belle histoire avec un début... Mais pas de fin car l'auteur ne l'a jamais fini... JE TE HAIS!(XD)

C'est la seule histoire non tragique que vous lirez ayant comme couple principal Allen/ Lenalee. Vu que toutes les autres sont soient des Slash ou des histoires ou Allen meurt tragiquement...

**Chapitre 1: The Crowned Clown.**

Lenalee fit son chemin jusqu'au bureau du Chef qui était responsable de la tour noir... QG de la Congrégation des Ombres. Ce Chef impitoyable que même les Akuma redoutaient n'était autre que le frère de Lenalee, cet-à-dire Komui Lee, un inoffensif binoclard. Alors pourquoi était-il si impitoyable? La réponse viendrait si vous jetiez un coup d'œil à sa sœur... Une beauté irrésistible habillée d'un T-shirt à manche longue qui collait parfaitement à son corps montrant des courbes parfaites ainsi que la redoutable mini-jupe qui s'arrêtait à 10 centimètres sous la ceinture... Déesse serait un mot encore trop modeste pour la qualifier. C'est pour cela que son frère devait remédier à cela, grâce à ses talents en Science et en ingénierie, il se servit des prétendants de sa sœur comme cobaye pour ses expériences machiavéliques. Et oui, il n'était pas facile d'empêcher les nombreux pervers assoiffés de sangs car la charmante demoiselle portait ses habits tous les jours! Et que la plupart des autres femmes de la Congrégation des Ombres vivaient dans les autres branches de cette organisation. Mais revenons à notre histoire...

Lenalee fit donc son chemin vers le bureau de Komui après avoir été appelé par celui-ci.

_Je me demande si il a une mission pour moi...?_

Quand elle arriva enfin à sa destination, elle ouvrit la porte, et cligna des yeux, surprise. Il y avait quatres autres Exorcistes dans la même pièce que son frère, Lavi-Kanda Yuu-Miranda Lotto et Arystar Krory. D'un même geste, ils se retournèrent tous vers elle pour la regarder, se reprenant, elle entra dans la pièce et se mis à côté d'eux, face au Chef Komui.

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, je vais enfin vous exposer la situation... Vous avez une mission."Komui les regardait sérieusement.

"Comment? Nous cinq?"Kanda parla en étant un peu incrédule.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y allez pas tous ensembles, même si techniquement c'est la même mission."Répondit Komui en se raclant la gorge."De toute façon, aucun d'entre-vous n'a-t'il entendu une rumeur comme quoi un Exorciste répond au nom de Crowned Clown? Miranda et Arystar, pas besoin de répondre, je sais que vous l'avez déjà rencontré mais vous 3, l'avez-vous vu?"Demanda Komui en se penchant vers nous pour nous accorder son attention.

Lenalee regardait Lavi avec un regard anxieux, qui lui fit le même regard. Ils en étaient venus à un accord tacite pour ne rien dire. Ils avaient déjà vu tout les deux cet Exorciste, le fameux Crowned Clown. Mais ne voulaient en aucun cas en faire mention. Kanda de son côté avait remarqué le petit manège entres les deux autres Exorcistes mais ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, il avait déjà vu cet Exorciste, même plus d'une fois mais ne trouvait pas d'importance à cette information.

"Et bien, je vais pouvoir commencer alors. Enfin je suppose."Dit Komui en haussant les épaules.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a énormément de rumeurs concernant cette personne et selon les dernières rumeurs, il serait à Beijing en Chine (Pékin). Je veux que toi_(il pointa du doigt Lenalee)_ et Miranda y alliez pour vérifier sur place si ces fameuses rumeurs racontent la vérité. Vous devez vérifier partout et interroger. Et vous trois_(il regarda Lavi, Kanda et Krory)_ alliez au Japon, plus précisément à Tokyo. Car une autre rumeur nous racontent qu'un individu tout vêtu de blanc aurait été aperçu chaque nuit depuis plus de 2 semaines. Cette même personne aurait tué chaque Akuma qu'il soit de niveau 1 ou plus qui était dans les environs de Tokyo. Et sauverait d'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes innocentes. Et enfin, il y aurait un chanteur dont la popularité aurait augmenté en flèche en très peu de temps et j'aimerais que vous vérifier également sur cette personne. Il se pourrait que ce soit la même personne que l'on recherche."Dit Komui en s'essuyant les lunettes.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela Nee-san?"Demanda Lenalee avec un air interrogatif.

"Une intuition, vous pouvez aussi appeler cela l'instinct ou l'intuition ou tout ce que vous voulez mais je voudrais que vous vérifiez ma théorie, surtout vous trois_(repointant du doigt les 3 garçons)_."Il y avait un peu d'intimidation dans le son de sa voix et ces yeux promettaient milles souffrances si les ordres n'étaient pas exécutés."Si nous sommes un peu chanceux pour le retrouver, et s'il accepte de s'intégrer dans la congrégation, d'ailleurs je ne vois aucune raison de refuser de sa part, alors nous aurions une nouvelle recrue _extrêmement_ puissante."

"Puissant? Quelle puissance exactement?"Demanda Kanda. Il a essayé de ne pas être trop intéressé, même s'il savait qu'il ne mettait pas trop de conviction pour cacher son intérêt.

"Oh... Disons juste que son innocence et sa puissance furent repérés par Hevlaska. Je dirais que sa comptabilité devrait atteindre au minimum le niveau des Amiraux."Komui ricana en voyant leurs visages étonnés.

"Un tel Niveau? Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas entendu avant?"Kanda avait une certaine irritation dans sa voix.

"Parce que je voulais que cela soit rester un secret et il le restera, même maintenant. Les informations que je vous donne ne doivent surtout pas quitter cette pièce, est-ce suffisamment clair?"Komui avait de nouveau un regard sérieux.

"Oui"Ils répondirent tous en même temps.

"Bien, vous partirez tous lorsque vous serez prêt. Soyez rapide et allez directement au tunnel souterrain, suis-je clair?"

Ils se sont tous séparés dès qu'ils sortirent du bureau.

* * *

><p>Alors que Miranda emballait ses affaires, elle repensait à la silhouette blanche qu'il devait rechercher et la toute première fois qu'elle avait rencontré.<p>

_Il a été la première personne à m'avoir remercier pour quelque chose, même si je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a fait. Tout ce qu'il a dit était:"Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie" Je ne sais même pas comment je lui ai sauvé la vie... Mais... Je tiens à le rencontrer à nouveau. Cela ne se rencontre pas souvent des hommes d'une telle qualité. J'espère qu'il se souviendra de moi._

A cette pensée, Miranda rougit légèrement. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré, elle n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à cette personne si unique.

_Si il vient vivre au QG, je pourrais le voir tous les jours... Sauf si l'un d'entre nous est en mission... Mais ce n'est pas grave, non? Il avait dit que son nom avait été... Allen._

Le prénom sonnait tellement bien dans son esprit, qu'elle en rougit davantage.

Elle perdit ses pensées lorsqu'elle attrapa son sac qui était désormais plein et s'empressa de rejoindre Lenalee pour qu'elles fassent le chemin ensemble jusqu'au Tunnel souterrain.

"Miranda, tu te sens bien? Ton front est tout rouge, as-tu de la fièvre?"Demanda Lenalee avec inquiétude.

"Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee, je me sens vraiment bien"Répondit Miranda avec empressement. Et fit un sourire pour la rassurer. Il sembla fonctionner car Lenalee continua donc la conversation et ils arrivèrent enfin dans le tunnel. Elle vit Kanda, Lavi dans un bateau tandis que Krory attendait déjà dans un autre bateau.

"A plus tard, vous trois, faites attention."Déclara Lenalee, souriante en les saluant pour leur dire au revoir. Miranda ne fut pas aussi prompte à répondre mais fit aussi un geste de la main. Elle les regarda disparaître dans l'ombre.

"Miranda, tu viens?"Demanda Lenalee, la désignée courut et embarqua dans le bateau.

Un homme, que Miranda n'avait jamais rencontré, et qui portait un manteau beige qu'elle a identifié comme un chercheur d'innocence, poussa le bateau dans le tunnel pour eux. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent assises dans un silence tranquille contemplant l'obscurité avec curiosité et ne voulant pas briser le silence.

Miranda réfléchissait sur ce qu'elles allaient faire quand elles seraient arrivées à Beijing et Lenalee rêvait de trouver leur cible... Crowned Clown.

_Cet homme vêtu de blanc... Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour le voir, juste une fois de plus... Je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie à l'époque de notre rencontre... _A partir de ce moment là, Lenalee remercia les Dieux qu'il soit dans l'obscurité car ses joues furent ornées du plus beau rouge qui aient existé. Elle en était toute embarrassée. _Il était vraiment mignon... Et beau... Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il était aussi poli, doux et serviable. Un vrai Gentleman. Je n'ai jamais su son nom... Je lui demanderai dès que je le verrai... _Elle rougit furieusement et remercia encore une fois les dieux mais par ce que son frère n'était pas là pour la voir. Cela aurait été gênant de lui expliquer.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard, au Japon, il y faisait nuit et cela signifiait qu'une seule chose pour les citoyens de Tokyo...<p>

"EEET VOICI SSSSOOONNN CCCOOONNNCEEERRTTT!"

La foule était en délire, excité de voir le chanteur numéro 1 au Japon, l'homme mystérieux dont tout le pays appelait Innocence, il sauta sur la scène. Il leva la main en guise de salutation et la foule devint hystérique. Souriant, il commença sa chanson:

_Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?_

_Qu'ai-je fait pour vous pour me traiter de cette façon?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui a fait que vous êtes nerveux?_

_Et qui assure que vous me haïssiez de cette façon?_

_Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour vous pour me faire pardonner?_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour te faire rêver?_

_S'il te plaît arrête de me traiter de cette façon aussi ignoble!_

Toute la foule criait et hurlait sa joie, excitée d'être là. Une fille essaya même d'aller sur la scène pour se jeter sur le divin chanteur. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle fut récupérée par d'autres fans ne voulant pas arrêter la très belle chanson.

_Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ce qui m' a été fait dans le but de me nuire!_

_Jamais je n'ai nuit à quelqu'un!_

_Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser de cette façon!_

_Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé._

_Pour quoi que je fasse._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser._

_Pardonne-moi._

_J'expie mes pêchés._

_Quoi que je fasse._

_Pardonne-moi._

Le concert a continué pendant un certain moment, et quand le chanteur eut finalement fini de chanter la plupart de ses chansons et d'être parti de la scène, chaque personne a commencé à se disperser très lentement en parlant bien sûr de la vedette. Les filles criaient et rigolaient, et proclamaient à quiconque qu'elles se marieraient avec cet homme tandis que les garçons grommelaient dans leur barbe et montraient une jalousie du chanteur mais admettaient néanmoins qu'il avait un talent et que ses chansons étaient vraiment géniales. Tout le monde parlait sur la façon dont il doit être chouette d'être un chanteur connu nationalement seulement à quinze ans, et comment cela devrait être agréable pour lui. Tout le monde supposait que cet homme avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait car c'était un fait connu que le gamin n'avait plus de parents. Les gens étaient stupéfaits par le fait que cet adolescent avait réussi à devenir une personne aussi connue, malgrès cela.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la scène, c'était le chaos. Les gens se précipitaient par ici et par là-bas, cherchant leur chanteur, Innocence. Le directeur était dans son fauteuil, complètement gâteux.

_Au moment où le concert est terminé, il disparaît comme s'il n'avait jamais existé auparavant... Et prend son chèque de paie avec lui... Comment sait-il ou je l'avais mis à chaque fois? Utilise-t'il la télépathie? Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... ?_

La personne en question était actuellement plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Il avait senti un Akuma, quelque part autour dans la zone ou il était actuellement. Son œil gauche pleurait des larmes de sang, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Mr. Allen, alias Innocence, ne doutaient pas de l'existence du dit Akuma. Il était allé dans une ruelle et avait activé instantanément Crowned Clown, juste à temps d'ailleurs. Car sans avertissement, le mur à côté de lui s'effondra et un Akuma y sortit. Allen le regarda et vit plusieurs monstres volant ou courant vers lui. Il avait besoin de partir pour aller dans un terrain désert avec aucun bâtiment, il serait dangereux qu'il reste ici, il pourrait être acculé contre un coin.

_Cela va être une longue nuit..._

Allen les regarda d'air résigné.

Alors qu'Allen était en plein combat avec des Akuma. Miranda, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi et Krory qui avait rejoint plus tard. Ils firent leur rapport l'un après l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent une explosion. Ils coururent vers le chaos qui avait été déclenché et virent tout un bataillon d'Akuma en plein combat contre une silhouette blanche perchée sur le haut d'un arbre. Ses cheveux mi-longs d'une blancheur pouvant être comparée avec la neige la plus pure bougeaient au grès du vent. Un œil noir dont deux pupilles rouges fluorescentes pouvaient être vu de loin. Un bras noir avec une main pourvu de lame d'argent éclairé par la lune. Deux bracelets ressemblants étrangement à des couronnes ornaient chacun de ses bras. Le ciel pourtant si clair laissait tomber quelques flocons de neiges.

La silhouette sauta de l'arbre et cinq Akuma de niveau 1 et deux niveau 2 furent explosés en face d'eux. Le reste des survivants furent tués dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Personne n'arrivait à suivre le combat correctement.

Le groupe resta dans le silence le plus absolu, essayant de digérer la lamentable défaite d'une énorme horde d'Akuma contre une seule personne. Lenalee se réveilla finalement de sa torpeur et activa ses Dark Boots. Elle essaya de suivre la silhouette blanche sur les toits de Tokyo jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête dans une ruelle. Allen désactiva Crowned Clown(Tout disparaît sauf la robe blanche et sa coiffure^^). Lorsque Lenalee sauta dans la ruelle pour retrouver le porteur de l'innocence. Elle le trouva appuyé contre le mur à la regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage et ne sentait pas du tout de froideur ou de colère venant de lui, alors elle posa une question.

"Êtes-vous l'homme avec une innocence appelé Crowned Clown?"

"Je le suis."

"Euh..."Lenalee se sentit enfin à l'aise. Elle se rapprocha un peu avant de reposer une question.

"Êtes-vous un Exorciste?"

"Et bien, j'ai une innocence mais je ne me considérerais pas comme un Exorciste."Répondit la silhouette blanche. Elle pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa belle voix.

Il s'avança enfin et elle put finalement obtenir un aperçu du visage de la mystérieuse personne. Il était mignon voir même beau en fait, même avec la cicatrice autour de son œil gauche. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard et sa respiration fut plus difficile. Et failli ne pas entendre la suite de la conversation.

"Vous devriez désactiver vos chaussures, si vous ne faites pas attention, vous seriez sérieusement fatiguée par le fait d'avoir abuser de votre innocence."

"Ahh... Je vous remercie, j'avais complètement oubliée."Lenalee rougit et les désactiva rapidement. Elle se retourna vers l'homme et cligna des yeux. Il lui souriait.

"Mon nom est Allen Nea Walker. Quelle est votre nom, belle demoiselle?"Il souriait toujours en voyant la charmante fille rougir de plus belle. Lenalee sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir ou quelque chose comme sa. Jamais elle n'avait autant perdu ses moyens devant un garçon ou plutôt un adolescent.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Lenalee était toute affolée. Allen, de son côté avait bien évidemment remarqué la très voyante gène de la belle femme devant lui.

"Mon nom... est... Lenalee Lee. J'ai été envoyé par la direction de la Congrégation des Ombres pour venir vous chercher et espérer que vous vous rameniez avec moi. Il y a d'autres personnes qui sont venues avec moi pour m'épauler."

"Lenalee... Lenalee... Oh...Oui, je me souviens, cet homme avec les cheveux roux et vous étiez dans la ville ou le 28 octobre se répétaient insatiablement?"

"Oui... D'ailleurs, je dois vous remercier de nous avoir sauver de cette Noah."

"Allons, ce n'est rien, il est tout naturel que je vous protège contre ce monstre."

Lenalee le regarda affectueusement.

_Il est modeste en plus... Quelqu'un comme Lavi s'en saurait vanté, surtout mettre en respect l'une des plus fortes Noah de l'armée du Comte._

Allen, voyant que la conversation s'égarait, revint sur le premier sujet de la conversation.

"Bien, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez venus avec d'autres Exorcistes, pourriez-vous me dire ou ils sont et qui sont-ils"Demanda Allen avec curiosité.

"Mes amis et ils nous attendent à notre hôtel."

"Je vois, et bien, je suppose que je peux m'intégrer dans votre...organisation. Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas le faire. D'ailleurs les temps se font dure pour moi. Et après tout, chanter pour le peuple du Japon n'est pas si divertissant que cela quand vous réfléchissez attentivement, de mon point de vue bien sûr."Allen regardait loin, perdu dans ses pensées."Si vous me donnez un peu de temps pour me rendre à l'hôtel, je pourrai payer ce que je dois et récupérer mes affaires et enfin partir avec vous.

Lenalee hocha la tête, osant à peine croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.D'accord, je vous suis si cela ne te dérange pas.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et ouvrit la marche jusqu'au centre-ville de Tokyo. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, il lui ouvrit la porte et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Il revint enfin avec toutes ses affaires et passa à l'accueil pour payer la chambre.

Lenalee le regarda arrivé et sourit.

_Enfin... Enfin, j'ai pu le rencontrer à nouveau. J'ai plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi je rougis tout le temps en le voyant._

Allen lui fit signe et ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

"Mes amis nous attendent mais cependant tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose ou que l'on achète quelque chose? Car tu ne pourras sortir que très peu, seulement en mission."

"Et bien, je pourrais m'acheter quelques livres ainsi qu'un instrument de musique, jusqu'ici je n'avais pas le temps à cause des concerts. Ou alors par le manque d'argent."

Ils partirent vers la rue commerçante et passèrent quelques heures dans les librairies du coin et achetèrent un violon pour Allen. Pendant tout le trajet, Lenalee jetait des regards vers Allen et rougissant ou en piquant un farde(_attention: pas une farde mais un farde, c'est une expression pour ceux qui connaissent pas cela ^^)_ quand celui-ci la surprenait à le regarder.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire sa provision de littérature, ils partirent vers l'hôtel de Lenalee pour finir la nuit...

**Fin du Chapitre 1...**

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

**Que se passera-t'il? Y aura-t'il les amis de Lenalee? La fin de la nuit sera-t'elle chaude? **

**Petit aperçu...**

_Allen esquivait les attaques et passait entres les démons, les détruisant tous jusqu'aux derniers. Soudain, il fut attaqué par derrière, et se retourna..._**et vit un canard avec une trançonneuse le regarder en ayant un regard sadique. **

**Le comte millénaire le regarda du haut de son siège... Et fit un rire se répercutant dans les couloirs de l'Edo. Des éclairs illuminaient le ciel.**

**Une jeune fille avec une sucette sortit de nulle part et se posa devant le comte.**

**Earl-chan, puis-je dormir avec vous**En faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif et un sourire coquin.**j'ai peur de l'orage!**Elle fit une larme de crocodile pour approuver ses paroles.

**Arrête Road! La dernière fois que tu es venu dormir, cela a fini avec toi sous la couverture partant à la découverte de l'inconnu pendant que je dormais!**

**Certaines scènes dans les chapitres ne seront pas dans l'oeuvre original car les chapitres seraient vraiment court! Pour ceux qui trouvent que Lenalee est une fille qui tombe vite fait bien fait, et bien... j'men fiche! L'auteur l' a faite comme sa et moi cela me plaît. Bon c'est vrai, y a certaines scènes ou j'ai un peu rajouté pour mon pur plaisir mais bon je suis comme sa. **

**Pour ceux qui ont lu mes propres fanfic et qui trouvent que je suis dégueulasse de ne pas les finir, et bien je suis terriblement désolé, je préfère les finir puis les poster que les poster et jamais les finir ^^. Disons que j'ai lu mes propres histoires et je me suis dégoûté de moi-même lorsque je vois le niveau de certains auteur, j'ai l'air d'un gosse!**

**Pour cette histoire, soyez rassuré, ya 4 chapitres de prévu que je vais traduire mais par contre la suite, je vais faire des plans pour la continuer. J'veux pas abandonner une si belle histoire.**

**Pour Harry Potter, Le Vengeur: je compte surement refaire l'histoire avec un Harry moins puissant et surement plus vieux. Si je poste des chapitres de cette histoire,c'est que je l'aurai finie. **

**Actuellement je suis a 46 histoires d'Harry Potter, Bleach, Gundam Seed, Final Fantasy VII.**

**Dont il y a surement une bonne dizaine de Cross-Over entre Harry Potter et Warcraft.**


End file.
